


In my Head

by Sana109



Category: Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Gen, How Do I Tag, Love, Music, READ NOTES, Scraps, Song Lyrics, Translation, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109
Summary: They say music needs no words to be understood, that it’s a universal language. Why, then, do the words seem to flow so easily?





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Just curious to see how receptive people are to songs I write and translate. Some of them are originals, others are fan translations, but I just needed somewhere to put them.

1: Turned Around – original (incomplete)  
2: Substitute – Kikuo ft. Hanatan, translation by me (complete)  
3: Deep Blue War – original (incomplete)


	2. Turned Around – Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little ditty that popped in my head; not sure where to go from here

Taking a step, not feeling too steady

Take a deep breath, tell yourself that you’re ready

Time can be a fickle thing

And I’m filled with thoughts so I sing

I’m not sure what we are

But to me you look like a star

[Chorus]

You’ve got me all turned around

Til I can’t see which way I should go

You lift me right off of the ground

Cuz you know that I can’t tell you no

Yeah baby you’ve got me feeling right

When even my heart knows that it’s wrong

I feel like I’m gonna take flight

Only to fall when I see that you’re gone


	3. Substitute (ヒトガワリ) – KikuoHana ft. YURiCa, Singable English lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say you love me, but how can that be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this song was one hell of a rollercoaster when I first heard it. Deals with a lot of heavy shit, the visuals do a great job at amplifying the feelings of helplessness, YURi-chan really delivers with the vibrato. Some warnings: this song has a debated meaning, but most can generally agree that it’s about a young girl in a relationship that is being abused. The topic of debate is who the one abusing her is: her partner or herself. There are some references to self-harm in the original video, so be wary if things like that upset you. 
> 
> [Listen to the original song here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx9hwaOGAFo&feature=youtu.be)

We lay side-by-side  
Nestled in each other’s grasp  
As the clock ticks on and on  
The seconds slowly pass

But be still, my heart  
Do not fear this gentle touch  
Please accept this joy and do not  
Fall to sorrows clutch

Ah, ah

Ah  
Feel the world begin  
To fall apart  
Upon my finger tips

No  
Such an empty feeling  
Consuming my heart  
With an eclipse

Holes  
Coming open  
Running trails of scarlet  
From my body drips

How could you  
Possibly  
Love me

Please give to me  
A blood stained kiss  
With lips so bittersweet

I’m fracturing  
To pieces of  
Confused anxiety

I know  
That’s just horrible

Still you hold me close  
Whispering sweetly to me  
is it so selfish to wish  
For this eternity

But my chest feels tight  
And I can’t tell if it’s real  
Modest happiness cannot be  
Something I should feel

Twisted should be  
All I am to you  
There is nothing  
More that I can do

Try and try again  
Is this my crime  
But these wounds  
Stay upon my skin every time  
Are they even mine

I beg you, please  
Give me that bloodstained  
Kiss so tenderly

If only  
There was a proper  
Substitute for me

Don’t give me  
More than such  
The ugly thing  
I am deserves

I’m nothing more  
Than twisted  
Tangled mess  
Of rattled nerves

Yes that’s why  
I’ll forever be  
Alone


End file.
